Pokemon legends
by pokefan-93
Summary: Having been able to bring Latios back ash starts to undergo some changes due to bonding with the dragon with the twins following and other legendaries joining them along the way will he become a Pokémon master as well as fulfil his duty to the world, altoshipping in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys welcome to my first fanfic now I know im not the best writer so I hope you enjoy this story any comments good or bad are welcome (not including flames) **

**I got inspiration to write this story of one I recently read by ARCEUS-master called A New Chance At Life and it sequel A New Chance For Adventure both are excellent stories and I would suggest reading them.**

**hey guys for those who have already read this just a heads up somehow it go deleted and I lost all your favs and follows**

**Anyway welcome to my own story enjoy.**

"Talking"

_"Telepathy"_

_'Thought's'_

**"Pokespeech"**

* * *

**I just recently got a beta reader (Kalm1234) who has gone through this chapter and added a few touches that were needed for which I am grateful for and I hope you guys like the revised version I sure do.**

* * *

Chapter 1

A young boy, barely eleven, was looking around a beautiful garden. He was trying to find someone, though he didn't know who. He wandered around the garden for what seemed like hours, again admiring the beautiful scenery. As he walked aimlessly around the garden, his mind wandered back to the events of a few hours ago. It saddened Ash to think that Latios had to sacrifice himself because of Team Rocket. Again the crime organization managed to make more lives miserable. Ash continued, lost in his thoughts, when he was suddenly startled as a voice spoke.

"Ash," it said. However it was quiet and sounded far away. Before he could say anything, it spoke again.

"Ash. The soul dew." This time, Ash could catch a few details about the voice that he missed the first time. It sounded ethereal and disembodied. He was not hearing it with his ears, he noticed.

As Ash was racing up the steps leading to the fountain holding the jewel, the voice spoke again.

"Please Ash! There isn't much time!"

Reaching his target, Ash went to grab the jewel. As his hands closed around the orb, a semi transparent blue and white feathered dragon appeared, barely floating off of the ground. The environment seemed to fade in the background, as if he and the figure before him were the only two present.

"Good, you heard me," it muttered weakly.

"L-Latios," Ash stuttered. However before he could say anything else he was interrupted.

"No questions. I can only contact you for a limited time. We do not have the time for me to explain everything to you. Just know that you have the power to bring me back into the physical world through your aura. All the knowledge you need to help me I will give to you. When you wake you will know what to do. However, I must warn you. Before you make this decision, you must know that if you do this there will be side-effects. I do not know what they will be, but I am almost positive that there will be some." Latios finished.

As Latios finished talking, the dim surroundings around them started to blur. As Ash realized this, he also noticed that Latios' form was also becoming more transparent.

Before Latios was gone completely, Ash heard the dragon's parting words.

"When you wake, you will know. It is your choice Ash..." Latios' voice seemed to echo as he vanished completely along with what remained of the garden, leaving Ash floating in endless black. Soon, even he succumbed to unconsciousness.

* * *

Brock was pacing around the room, worried about his friend. No one knew what was wrong. Ash had been unconscious for hours after he had fainted while they were exploring Altomare. When Latias found them she had helped bring him to Lorenzo's house. She had cried herself to sleep on Bianca's shoulder, worried she would lose a good friend just after losing her brother.

Misty was watching, also upset, but she didn't cry. She just waited, praying he would be alright. She would never admit it but she had feelings for the boy that were more than those of a friend.

Lorenzo and Bianca were having a quiet discussion about what the doctor had said. Apparently Ash was in some kind coma-like state, but the doctor assured them that he would wake up sooner or later. Until then, they had no idea what they should do.

"Poor kids. Latias too. She cried herself to sleep," Lorenzo whispered to Bianca.

"I know. She seems quite fond of him for some reason and she is scared of losing someone else so soon after..." However Bianca couldn't finish before a feeling of grief washed over her.

"I know," Lorenzo said pulling her into a hug, trying to comfort her.

A groan suddenly pierced the silence. Before anyone could react, Latias was instantly beside Ash's bed, watching anxiously as Ash slowly opened his eyes. "B-Bianca," he said when he opened his eyes, mistaking Latias. "What happ...Latios!" he shouted, bolting up and out the door before anyone could stop him. Ash remembered the vision and with the new knowledge at the front of his mind, he knew what he had to do. To him, there wasn't even a decision to make. He would help Latios any way he could.

He left the house and sprinted towards the garden's nearest entrance, somehow finding the way despite his horrible navigating skills. It was as if he was being pulled towards it. Ash ran on, rushing through the garden, ignoring the beautiful botany unlike last time. He finally got to the fountain housing the soul dew, and with it, the soul of his departed friend. From the sound of rushing wind, he thought that Latias may have been able to keep up with him. He was not really surprised. Both eon twins were supposed to be extremely fast. In the distance, he could also hear quickly pounding footfalls. His friends were not far behind. However he could not wait for them. He had to do this now!

Grabbing the soul dew, he finds the power within him using his new-found knowledge and starts pouring it into the soul dew, simultaneously taking in some of the current occupant's energy as well and creating a flow of energy linking them together. Latias watched in amazement as pure golden energy was pushed into the soul dew and some blue energy was taken into Ash's body. The spectacle lasted for a solid minute before the soul dew started glowing. After a few moments, the golden energy carved itself into the soul dew in a circular pattern around its middle. Finally, as the glow started to recede, Latias was amazed at what she saw. The soul dew now looked like a pokeball! Before the glow disappeared, it flashed brightly and Latias was blown back by a powerful shock wave.

The others, finally catching up, helped her levitate back up. They then all turned and stared in shock at Ash, not seeing what had happened.

"What did you do!?" Growled Lorenzo, worried about the soul dew and thinking Ash he had attacked Latias.

Ash slowly turned towards them, feeling quite weak from the amount of energy he had used, and held out the soul dew. "I used aura on the soul dew. Latios asked me to while I was unconscious. He told me how to help him. Now he is free. Watch.." he said as he threw the soul dew into the air as he would a pokeball. With a flash of bright light it opened up like a pokeball, to everyone's amazement. Out of the former soul dew flowed a blue energy. As it neared the ground, the blue energy coalesced into a draconian form: long neck, two protrusions on the head that looked suspiciously like ears, two sleek wings, and two short arms ending in sharp claws at the end of the paw. Finally, the form became solid, adding blue and white colour to the feathered creature.

"Hey guys." Latios said, as everyone's jaw hit the floor.

* * *

**So there it is what do think please R&R about the bits changed an how much you think its improved (if you read it beforehand that is)**

**I'll be adding the 3rd chapter soon but probably after the second chapters been looked at**

**Pokefan-93 signing off**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys thanks for all the great advice I will try to use it in my story and I hope to keep you all interested in this story**

**I also forgot to put this on the first chapter**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon if I did well ash would of won a league by know**

**anyway without further ado.**

"Talking"

_"Telepathy"_

_'Thought's'_

**"Pokespeech"**

* * *

Chapter 2

**"Hey guys."** Latios said, even though he knew only a couple of them would understand him.

Latias was the first to overcome the shock of seeing her brother again. **"B-b-brother!"** she gasped. Before Latios could utter a single syllable, she transformed and tackled-hugged him. **"I thought you had died!"** she sobbed. She stayed that way a minute, trying to reassure herself that her brother was indeed alive and well again, before parting from him. **"Don't ever do that to me again!"** she shouted, slapping him across the face, causing everyone to wince slightly.

**"Ow..."** Latios moaned, rubbing his cheek. That had hurt a lot considering she had claws. **"Sis, I don't plan on doing that again,"** Latios said seriously. Then again, its not like he had planned on becoming a soul dew in the first place. Really, it was a split-second decision that he only made because of all the innocent lives in danger.

"How is this even possible?" Bianca asked, still a bit shocked. The brief interlude of the siblings interaction was enough time for the others' shocked minds to catch up with what they were seeing.

"I don't know." Lorenzo said slowly. "Latios, how are you out of the soul dew and... Wait is the city safe?!" He asked, alarmed.

_"Yes Lorenzo it is safe, but how about we talk about all this somewhere else? Ash used a lot of energy and needs to rest."_ Latios suggested, making everyone look towards Ash, the latter looking ready to faint on the spot.

Brock quickly hurried to his friend's side. "Come on Ash. I'll give you a lift back." he said, gesturing for the boy to get on his back who did so.

"Wait a second! How come you're not shocked that Latios can use telepathy?" asked Bianca, confused at their lack of emotion, or even surprise, on the subject.

Misty, seeing Brock was still busy trying to get a grip on Ash, spoke up. "It would take a lot more than that to surprise us. We have seen so many Legendary Pokemon on our journey. Some of the ones we've met could also speak telepathically."

"Yeah. It's like legendaries are attracted to Ash, although it might be due to him being called the 'Chosen One'." Brock added, gaining the interest of twins, who looked at each other surprised.

**"I thought you two knew that."** Pikachu said to the twins, who shook their heads.

**"Why would you think that?"** Latias asked, confused.

**"Well, why else would you have shown yourself to him and then bring him to the garden? Unless you usually bring people here...?"** Pikachu said. **"In fact, why DID you bring him here?"** The mouse questioned further.

**"I don't know. He saved me,"** she said. However, there was another reason why she had revealed herself to the raven-haired youth. She had felt a weird feeling directed towards him. As she looked at the boy again, she realised what it was and blushed slightly. _'Am I in love with him?'_

Unknown to her, her brother had picked up that stray thought. _'She's in love with him!?'_ Latios thought, shocked. However, before he could think any further on the subject, they arrived at Lorenzo's house.

Brock hurried up-stairs behind Lorenzo as they took Ash to a guest room. After depositing the boy on one of the spare beds, which he fell asleep in almost immediately, they both went back down, both curious to finally know what the blue and white dragon would tell them.

"I guess the first question, and the most important, is how are you back?" Lorenzo asked to Latios.

_"Well, it was only possible because of Ash. Due to his pure heart he was able to use his aura to create a stable link between him and the soul dew. The reason it has become pokeball-like is because of who he is."_ Latios explained looking at them.

"What is aura and how did his affect what happened to the soul dew?" Brock asked, voicing everyone's question.

_"Well aura is a person's essence; simply everything they are and all they have experienced. Every experience someone has changes it slightly, adding to it, and some can even use it to attack, defend, and other things. However, it can take a long time for someone to master the usage of their aura. As to how his affected the soul dew, its because at Ash's very core he is a Pokemon Trainer."_ Latios explained.

"I get it! Because Ash is a trainer, the soul dew turned into a device used to release and capture Pokemon, something he would use." Bianca said, earning a nod from Latios.

"But why did you contact Ash? I know you said he had a pure heart, but what has that got to do with anything?" Misty asked, still concerned for her friend.

_"There are two reasons it had to be him. The first is that I could only contact a pure hearted person from within the soul dew. The second is because only a pure hearted person could connect to the soul dew with their aura. If anything other than a pure aura touched the soul dew, it would have become corrupted."_ he explained.

_"But brother, if you could link with Ash why couldn't father do it before?"_ Latias asked, confused. However, the question was a good point and none of the others had thought of it.

_"Well, I'm not exactly sure but I think it was because he didn't have the strength any longer to reach out. It could also have been because he never meet Ash before."_ he said.

_"Oh okay."_ Latias replied sadly.

_"Now, I have said how he did it, but now I would also like to tell you something else. Due to the link between me and Ash and the sharing of our aura, we both will probably undergo some changes, but there is one main point I have to make: due to him being my tether to this world, if he dies I will return to the soul dew."_ he said, getting looks of concern from everyone in the room.

"But Latios, Ash is human. That would mean that you would only have another few decades of freedom outside the soul dew. Are you alright with this?" Brock asked, making fear grip at the heart of Latias. She did not want to lose her brother again! However, Latios interrupted before her eventual outburst.

_"I will be fine. There is one side-effect that I know has already happened to Ash. I could sense it due to the bond we now share. Once he reaches the age of maturity, which in humans I believe is __around 18 to 21 years, he will stop ageing. He now shares my life span."_ Latios explained, causing the humans in the room to gasp. They all knew legendaries didn't die of old age.

Brock was stunned. His friend's life had just changed completely in the span of one day. He could not even fathom a person not ageing. Being more mature than the others, he knew there would be consequences of this.

However, two of the group where affected much more emotionally than the others. One was feeling nothing but pure joy at the new information, while the other was extremely sad.

On the outside, Misty tried not to let the news affect her. On the inside...

_'He's going to outlive me by centuries...'_ She thought sadly._ 'I've lost my chance.'_

Completely opposite of the red-head, a certain red and white dragoness was all but outright dancing in the air.

_'Yes! If we could find a way for it to work, we can be together forever!'_ Latias thought happily, causing Latios, who heard his sister, to sweatdrop.

"Well that's... interesting. Is there anything else we should know before we go to bed?" Bianca asked, noticing the time.

_"Err, actually there is one more thing I wish to discuss."_ Latios said nervously, looking at Latias, who tilted her head cutely, curious as to what else her brother wanted to talk about. _"I wish to travel with Ash when he leaves. I have spent nearly my entire life here and I think I could gain valuable experience from it. Also, with a trainer I can get stronger. The reason me and Latias were beaten so easily was because we have never battled and neither of us knows how to protect ourselves due to lack of experience." _

Realising her brother was right, wanting to travel as well, and also to get a chance to spend more time with Ash, Latias spoke up. _"I also wish to go with Ash for similar reasons. I was thinking about it before Latios came back. I knew I needed to become stronger to protect myself and others."_ she said, surprising Bianca, Lorenzo and Latios. They didn't think she would find the idea of battling enjoyable.

Lorenzo was the first to speak. "I guess I knew this would happen eventually, and you do need space to learn and grow. Although I will be sad to see you both go, I agree with your decision. Both of you. I know Ash will take good care of you." He said sadly. However, he was also happy they would be able to leave now that there was no soul dew to protect. Their duties were done.

"I... I agree. But I'm going to miss you guys." Bianca said, upset that her two lifelong friends were leaving. However, a thought popped into her head "You're going to need a name for the soul dew." She stated.

"You're right Bianca, but lets sleep on it. They're rescheduled to leave tomorrow and its getting late." Lorenzo advised, earning a nod from everyone as they got up. "You two are welcome to stay the night here." he said to Misty and Brock.

"Thanks," they said simultaneously.

_"We will sleep in Ash's room,"_ Latios said to the group. He and Latias both floated upstairs and into the guest bedroom, opening and closing the door with their psychic abilities.

Inside the room, the two spied Ash, asleep on the spare bed with Pikachu curled up against him.

_"I had wondered where he went,"_ Latias said to her brother, motioning towards the mouse with her head.

_"So did I. Come on, lets go to sleep. Tomorrow is going to be the start of something new for us."_ he wisely stated, floating towards the bed and lying down beside it, his sister following and curling up beside him. Before they fell into the land of dreams, they smiled as both of them had the same thought.

_'This will be interesting.._.'

* * *

**so like it if so R&R if not well still Review and tell me why**

**next chapter will be done in the next few days so until then **

**Pokefan-93 signing off**


	3. Chapter 3

**hi guys, been a while my BETA reader disappeared for a month and a half before telling me he wouldn't be able to ETA read anymore during the holidays due to college work but he did do this last one for which I am grateful for but that brings up another problem I can wait until he comes back or ask one of you guys to continue for him choice is yours if you wish to help it would be appreciated anyway lets head to the story**

"Talking"

_"Telepathy"_

_'Thought's'_

**"Pokespeech"**

* * *

Morning came, and it was a beautiful day. The sun was out shining through the window, spilling into the room with a golden hue, and Pidgeys could be heard tweeting away to each other. Overall it was a perfect day to be outside enjoying the pristine temperature and the picturesque city. However, that didn't faze one particular raven haired boy who was currently snoring away, oblivious to the two irritated dragons trying to wake him up and failing miserably.

**"Arceus! Is he always this difficult to wake up?"** groaned Latios, finally giving up with Latias having done so ten minutes previously. They had been trying to wake him for the past half hour with no visible result. Finally taking pity on them, Pikachu decided to show them how it was done.

**"Don't worry. I know the secret to waking him up,"** Pikachu said, getting glares from the twins.

**"Then why didn't you say so?"** Latios asked, annoyed at the electric rodent, who shrugged.

**"It was fun to watch you struggle,"** the Pikachu replied, cheeks sparking in preparation of a thunderbolt. He soon launched it at the sleeping Ash, who predictably shot out of bed yelling "I'm up! I'm up!"

_"Ouch,"_ Latias commented telepathically, slightly surprised Ash could even stand. She had sensed how powerful that attack had been. She knew that would have dealt a lot of damage to a pokemon that wasn't a dragon type, let alone a human.

"Not really," Ash said to the surprise of the dragons. "I think I'm growing an immunity to it from the amount of times I've been shocked." he added, seeing the confusion on the eon dragons' faces. However, he smirked when he saw Pikachu pout slightly, mumbling something under his breath. Before he could comment on it, the four heard a voice coming from down below.

"You woke him up yet? If not, tell him if he doesn't hurry the food will be gone!" the voice, Ash recognized as his fiery red headed friend Misty, exclaimed, a hint of exasperation in the tone. Upon hearing about food, Ash was out the door to the room, rushing downstairs with the twins and Pikachu following, albeit more slowly.

They entered the kitchen, where Ash instantly grabbed a plate and piled it sky high with food before he started to inhale it like a vacuum, much to the shock of everyone except Misty, Brock, and Pikachu.

A few seconds later, the plate was empty and Ash was filling it back up. "I told you it wasn't a waste of food. Ash has the stomach of a Snorlax." commented Brock, to which the others nodded numbly, a bit scared of this human vacuum. Luckily they had already finished and did not need to worry about competing for food.

Once Ash had eaten the remaining food on the table, Misty looked at the time. "Guys, we have to get ready. The ship leaves in a few hours. Ash," Misty motioned to the boy. "Bianca, Lorenzo, Latios and Latias want to talk to you." she said, indicating for Brock to leave the room with her.

After the pair had departed the kitchen area, Ash asked, "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well...," started Lorenzo, "Latios and Latias, with our permission, wish to join you on your journey. They want to become stronger, and also Latios wishes to keep an eye on you in case anything should happen. You will need someone to help you with your... erm... situation. He has absolute trust in you which to me is amazing since he is the more cautious of the two."

To say Ash was shocked would be an understatement. He instantly felt excitement at the prospect of training two Legendaries, but he also felt some doubt.

"I would love for you guys to come! But are you sure? If you come with me, you will probably be used in battles at some point and there are worse people out there then Anne and Oakley who will try to take you from me. I'll be constantly challenged for the right to train you by other trainers." he said.

_"We were aware of that. There are many people with ill intentions out there, but we didn't know people will challenge you for us. However, we have faith in your abilities and besides, we can help you train your other other Pokemon as well,"_ Latios said, having put his absolute trust in the boy while Latias nodded, _"And besides, we won't be ready to battle for at least a couple of months because we have no experience and hardly any attacks."_

"Alright. If you're sure... Just remember you can leave at any time," Ash said, "We're going to have to go over to the Pokemon Centre though. I have a full team of Pokemon on me and I don't want you two to be sent to Professor Oak." Ash grinned as he imagined Professor Oak suddenly getting two Legendary Pokemon from him. It certainly made for an amusing scene.

A few seconds later, Brock walked into the room and handed Ash his bag. "I packed your stuff, but Misty and I need to go get some supplies, so will meet you at the Pokemon Centre. Oh and you two lead him there," Brock said, looking at the two dragons, who were peering into Ash's bag curiously. "His sense of direction is horrible and he'll only get lost."

"Yeah, okay, meet you... hey!" he said, realizing what Brock had just said, causing everyone to chuckle.

_"Come on Ash, we'll lead you there,"_ Latias said, still giggling. She turned invisible and flew out the door; her brother following behind her.

Realizing he was being left behind, Ash quickly grabbed the soul dew, stuffed it into his bag, and followed them, "Hey guys wait up!"

-line break-

Nurse Joy was watching the clock, waiting for her shift to end when a boy burst through the door, breathing heavily. Instantly she thought she had some work, which perked her up a bit. "What can I do for you young man?" she asked.

"Could I use one of the phones please?" he asked.

Realizing there wasn't anything to do, she deflated a bit. "Sure, they're just through there and to your left," she answered, pointing down a hallway.

Ash quickly walked down the empty hallway, grumbling about hyper active dragons, until he reached the phones. They were all booths big enough for him, Pikachu and the two invisible dragons to fit into. Picking one, he entered with Pikachu on his shoulder and the dragons floating behind him. He sat down and input the number, waiting while it rang a few times, before the aged professor answered.

"Why hello there Ash! What can I do for you?" he asked in his usual cheerful voice.

"Hello Professor. I wanted to know if I could transfer out some pokemon. I'm about to capture two more and I need the space on my team," Ash explained.

The professor had a thoughtful look on his face for a second. "Actually, I believe I can help you there. I can upgrade the limit of your team. I recently found out that if someone wins a league, then their regional professor can increase their team capacity. Also, if you win any others it can be increased further," the professor informed him.

"Really? But does the league in the Orange Islands count? It's not part of the actual league, is it?" Ash asked, excited.

"True, but the fact you have won one shows you can train your pokemon well and handle them correctly. However, if I am informed that you are having trouble with the amount of pokemon on your team, I will have to reduce it," he explained, warning Ash.

"That's awesome! I think I'll give that a try. How many can I carry?" he asked.

"You will be allowed to carry up to ten, but if you win more leagues it can be increased, depending on whether you can handle the current amount. Just slip you pokedex in the slot under the screen and I'll update it for you," Professor Oak said, getting ready.

"Okay professor," Ash said, pulling out his pokedex and putting it in the slot the professor had asked "I suppose you want to know what pokemon I'm about to catch, but I'll ask them first,"he said, knowing they were listening. He knew they would answer him. He turned to where he thought the twins were.

_"You can if you think we can trust him to keep it quiet for now. We need to get stronger before the world knows about us,"_ Latios said, a bit nervous.

"Okay thanks guys!" Ash said, turning back to the confused professor. "They said yes as long as you keep quiet about it for now. They aren't strong enough to protect themselves right now. I know I can trust you, but they would like you to say it," he said.

The Professor adopted an intrigued look onto his face, "Okay, I promise. I'm curious to know what you have, especially as it seems they can communicate with you. So until they are of sufficient strength, I will keep quiet on the subject," he said seriously. He knew this was something big, and if keeping quiet about it was necessary, he could happily comply. He knew Ash would not knowingly ask him to do something if it was not needed. Also was the fact they would owe him a favour or two.

"Okay, they are a Latios and Latias," Ash said as the twins dropped their invisibility and awaited for the professor's reaction. The look of shock that crossed his face made them all laugh a bit. When they stopped, Ash explained, "Using their feathers they can bend the light around them, making them invisible."

Snapping out of his shock the Professor spoke, "That's fascinating! I have not seen or heard of those pokemon before. What region are they from?" he inquired, wanting to get as much information about these two pokemon as possible.

"These two are from the city of Altomare. Their duties are done, and they wanted to come with me to explore the world and get stronger." Ash explained. "Anyway Professor, you'll get to look at them at another time. I really have to go because my boat leaves soon, and I need to get some more stuff before we leave."

"Okay, the information you gave me should be enough to keep me going for now, and don't worry you two, I keep my promises. None of the data will be circulated until you are ready. It would raise to many questions. Oh! Actually Ash, I almost forgot. One of your old pokemon returned who would be glad to see you again. Should I send her over?" he asked. Confused on who it might be, Ash nodded. Moments later, a pokeball appeared in the transfer machine, which he picked up. "Goodbye Ash," Professor Oak said, ending the call and leaving Ash standing their with his new old pokemon.

"I wonder who he sent?" Ash pondered to himself. "I'll check when I leave. Now we have to get you two registered," he said, searching for his pokedex, before realizing he left it in the slot in the computer. Taking it, he turned his attention to the Soul-Dew-turned-pokeball and attempted to scan it with his pokedex.

'Scanning... pokeball registered...new pokemon added to Ash Ketchum's account.' came the mechanical voice from the encyclopedia.

Ash stared at the odd pokeball in amazement. "Wow, I didn't think it would be recognized as an actual pokeball..." he said.

With that done, he grabbed a pokeball from his bag and held it out for Latias, who immediately tapped the button with her left claw, and she was sucked in. The ball didn't even shake before it dinged, showing Latias and been willingly caught. Ash threw the ball and she re-materialized, shaking her head.

"That was weird." she said. "Please don't put me back in there unless its needed." she pleaded.

"Don't worry, I'll only use it in emergencies." Ash promised. "Pikachu doesn't like them either. He just stays out. Now let's go shopping. I need some clean clothes after what happened the other day, and they are also getting a bit tight." he said, walking out with the now invisible dragons following.

They thanked the nurse before leaving and once outside, Ash grabbed the ball that the professor had sent and threw it out. In a flash of light, a large brown coloured bird came out. It had a cream coloured chest and a large tuft of plumage coming of the top of its head and continuing down its back. "Pidgeot! (Ash!)" she cried when she saw him, rushing up to him and nuzzling him, forgetting her rather sharp beak in the process.

"Ow! Its nice to see you too..ow.. can you stop please, your beak's sharp." he said, trying to get away from the affectionate bird's pointed appendage.

Realizing she was hurting her trainer, she stopped and looked down shamefully. "Geot (Sorry Ash.)" she said sadly, apologizing.

"It's all right Pidgeot, I forgive you." Ash said while hugging her, happy to see her again. She was currently taller than him, he realized. She must have become bigger while protecting the flock. "I'm guessing that the flock can defend itself now? I was going to go back for you." he said.

"Pid ot geot Pidgeot pid! (I was going to wait, but there was this crazy male trying to mate with me!)" she huffed, not caring that he couldn't understand her. Then she spotted Pikachu. "Pid geot! Pid geot Pidgeot? (Hey Pikachu! How have you been?)" she asked the mouse.

"Pik! Pika chu pika pikachu pi pika chu pikachu. (Great! Me and Ash have had some awesome adventures. In fact, you're only just late to one. He just caught two legendary pokemon, and if you ask they will probably translate for you. They can use telepathy.)" he said, shocking her.

"Pid? (Really?)" she asked, looking around. "Pid geot geot? (I don't see them. Where are they?)"

"That is because we are invisible to avoid detection, and we have actually been translating for Ash the whole time." Latios said, staying invisible and drawing a surprised squawk from the avian. "My name is Latios and the other is my sister Latias. It is a pleasure to meet you." he said, dipping his head, forgetting the bird could not see him.

"Likewise" she said, quickly composing herself after her surprised reaction.

"It's so nice to see you again Pidgeot! Some things in my life have changed so I'll let Pikachu fill you in on the details while I go shopping for some supplies and clothes." he said. As he was talking, Pikachu had climbed onto Pidgeot's back.

"Alright Ash, see you soon" she said, which Latias translated. She also informed him that she and her brother wanted to fly over the city one last time to make sure everything was fine. Ash nodded, and after Latias gave him directions to the nearest clothes store, they all took off.

Ten minutes later, Ash found a clothes store and entered. A worker, recognizing a potential customer, walked up to him, "Can I help you sir?" she asked kindly.

"Maybe. I'm looking for a whole new set of clothes I can wear, but I would like it based on Latios and Latias. Do you have anything like that?" he asked.

"Yes, actually. We've just got some new designs in a few days ago. Wait here and I'll fetch them for you." she said, walking out to the back room. She returned a few minutes later with a bundle of clothes in her hands, which she gave to him, "Here you are. The changing rooms are over there and once you're done just give me the stuff you don't want." she said. Getting a nod from Ash, she went to help another customer.

He tried on all the clothes and ended up settling on baggy blue pants with two red traingles on each knee, blue shoes with red laces, a red hoodie with small blue traingles doted around it, and on one hand a red fingerless glove with a picture of Latias on the back and a blue one on the other hand, but with Latios instead. He kept his hat, however, as they didn't have one.

After having paid for his new set of clothes, he walked back to the Pokemon Centre, where he was rejoined by his friends and Pidgeot. Brock and Misty recognized the bird as the one Ash had left behind before the Orange Islands and they welcomed her back. He also told them about being able to hold up to ten pokemon now. They were both happy for Ash, but Brock was a bit more excited. He would have more experience being a breeder with the now increased number of pokemon travelling with them. Arriving at the docks they were greeted with a tearful scene of Bianca and Lorenzo saying farewell to the twins.

Breaking away from the farewell, Lorenzo walked up to Ash, a serious expression on his face. "Ash, I'm putting a lot of trust in you to take care of them. They are like family to me and I don't want to hear that you have been mistreating them." he warned.

"You never need to fear that Lorenzo. We will visit when we can." Ash promised, reassuring the elder man.

"Thank you Ash. I doubt Latios and Latias would get along with you as well as they do if you were not a good person. I'll try to make it to this league of yours, so hopefully I'll see you soon," he said, giving Ash a smile.

"Come on guys or you'll be left behind!" Misty called out to them from the ship she and Brock had already boarded. As if to prove her point, a voice called over the speakers.

"Departure in five minutes. Will all passengers please make their way aboard." the captain said.

"Well goodbye you lot!" Bianca called up to them once they had boarded. "I'll try to make it to the league Ash." she promised, waving goodbye as the ship started pulling out of the dock.

"Bye!" the friends chorused, waving goodbye until they were out of sight.

_"Well I guess we will come back someday, but for now I would like to rest. Today has been a long one."_ Latios said with Latias readily agreeing.

"Okay guys, we'll head to our cabin where you can rest, and then we can grab something to eat." Brock said, which they all agreed to and headed towards there cabin. Before entering, however, Latios and Latias looked back towards the distant landmass that was their home one last time, before it finally disappeared. With that they knew that they were finally off on their adventure. They entered the room, ready to rest so they would be ready for whatever would come.

* * *

**so there we go there finally on there way to adventure.**

**let me know what you guys think**

**one last thing I will attempt to touch up my own chapters but I'm not the best at writing although I can come up with cool ideas and plots my writing sucks.**

**ta-ta for now**

**Pokefan-93 signing off**


	4. sorry

**hey guys I'm sorry to say my mind's gone completely blank when it comes to this story so from it is open for someone to take it is open to multiple people just PM if you wish to continue it and good luck, sorry guys.**

**however I do have a story that I have planned out somewhat if you want to give it a read and I intend to finish it **

**Pokefan-93 signing off**


	5. continuing author

hey guys this will be the last time this is updated but his is just to let everyone know who is continuing th story and I wish him/her good luck and happy writing.

the name of the person continuing this is Pokémon Phoenix King.

others can take a shot if they want I'll put on a list of who takes this story as it can take multiple directions

Farewell

Pokefan-93 signing off


End file.
